Inkjet printing of print media includes a heat cycle when drying an inkjet ink image on the print media. Drying the inkjet ink image on the print media may rob the print, media of moisture while sufficiently drying the image, especially when using aqueous inkjet inks on paper media. As such, the moisture content of the print media may be low when it exits the inkjet printer as printed media. In some cases, the printed media may become one or both of brittle and deformed from the drying cycle, and then damaged during further processing or handling. To address this, a moisturizer is used, e.g., an in-line moisturizer, that deposits droplets consisting of water on the dried printed media to restore some moisture content to the printed media.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the above-referenced figures.